


Jane's Mistake

by bronzerapper



Category: Homestuck, The Homestuck Epilogues - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Major Breakdown, The Homestuck Epilogues, Tranquilty, Xenophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronzerapper/pseuds/bronzerapper
Summary: - Read the Candy Epilogue beforehand -Dirk's grip on Jane has loosened, she realizes now, she has made a horrible mistake to many of her friends.





	Jane's Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> \- Please know about the Homestuck Epilogues and have read Candy and or Meat.-

A pond sat, tranquil in its own space. The water making soft ripples on it like a dance of two lovers that don't exist. Yet we rise from this peaceful scene, to see a young woman. It is the Thirteenth of April. It just so happens upon this day, it is this young woman's birthday. It was only twenty-five years ago she was given life, only today she will be given a name.

Her name is Jane Crocker, heir to the Crocker Corp corporation, and the last of the friends she once had. She had invoked an argument with Roxy that sent the drunk into a swirling mess of emotions, which lead her to be comforted by her loving boyfriend at the time. How many times did they change? Jane lost count after sixteen, yet we should not bother to understand this young woman's friendship with a drunk. Or her romance dodging adventurer friend, he left the group long ago. Dirk? Dirk was dead.

She watched as a water spider seemingly jumped apace on the reflective surface of the water. She wanted a break from everyone, so she came here. This secluded world of nothing but nature and the soft whirr of her air conditioner. Jane looked down at her hands, they seemed stained to her. She had smacked a dear friend of hers yesterday when he persisted she stay with him.

Crying out to her how he didn't want her to go, through thick honks of anger, which sadness and fear had trampled over. She smacked him twice, both hands hitting him once in the face, then backhanding him with the other when he refused to let go of her dress. Jane looked through her pale fingers to the crystal blue water underneath. It was still now, no wind or water spiders drifting over it. She could finally see herself and how she appeared to the rest of the world.

Black hair cut neatly to be as it has always been, drifted across her face yet out of her baby blue eyes. A white shirt that was seemingly puffy yet buttoned up and professional. She refrained from relaxing, even on what she had called a ' Vacation ' which seemed now to be a blatant lie. She saw the bright red skirt that reflected oddly on the blue waters. Her red-framed glasses let the glare of the sun reflect off them.

She reached down and slipped her hand into the cold waters, her hand had a hue of blue coating it now as the water rippled without fail. Blue was such a calm color, she stood up slowly on the docks, the wooden panels quaking under her weight.

Jane believed she couldn't make mistakes, to be head of a company you must be perfect, don't you? You have to know what is needed and when something isn't needed anymore. Yet she felt she made, a mistake.

God, she couldn't have made a mistake, this was the Jane Crocker! Not some silly cartoon, this was her life. So truly, was that idiotic clown somehow fucking right? He was a blabbering odd character, offering her potions so long ago that was made with god knows what. Jane felt her throat clench and heat rise up through her body.

Through her stomach up into her throat, it made her eyes sting as if vipers were biting into them. Her mind whirled with memories, when she wasn't mind controlled by the odd Batterwitch, when she wasn't overtaken by trickster mode.

She was a horrible person now, and she didn't understand why. Trolls deserve to have lives just like humans, she's known this for so long it was embedded in her brain, like walking and breathing. She felt like someone else had tampered with how she acted, how she was and functioned.

Gamzee. She hurt her friend, her guide. Jake was gone now and Dirk was dead, Roxy hated her. God how she missed them. Breaking from her still pose, she brought her hands up to her face and grasped at her skin. Warm hot liquid poured down her usual rosy cheeks. She felt her eyes well with the warm tears, choking on the air she inhaled and then let out a harsh sob.

She felt it escape her lips and enter the atmosphere as she began to scream out everything. Whatever, whoever made her like this, she was done with her. She regrets everything, she regrets becoming president, forcing these horrific things onto troll kind.

Jane had become like the lady she feared, she had become the Batterwitch. She dropped to her knees and watched her tears hit the wood panels and fall through the somewhat large cracks between them.

A butler rode over, mechanics whirring as he spoke in an odd British accent ' Ma'am, What's the problem? Can I help-"

" Take me home this instant!" She screamed at the robot, who shows no emotion at the sobbing human's command. Jane wasn't around people anymore, just robots. She then barked out,  
" Round up Jake, Gamzee, and Roxy!"   
The robot gave a simple nod and zipped off towards her ship, she felt her body rise to its feet and glide on the gravel path as she ran after it. Nearly jumping onto the ship, skirt flying in the wind as she slid a bit on the clean shiny tile.

" I have to fix this, this is all wrong!" Jane needed to fix her mistakes.


End file.
